An Inuyasha Saga: Don't You Understand Part Five
by Ailaya
Summary: Lost in the Feudal Era of Japan, Aliya Banning must uncover a hidden secret lost in the confides of the past in order to learn who she truly is and what she was meant to be.


**An Inuyasha Saga: Don't You Understand... I Will Die For You!**

**Episode Five - The Wolf**

Inuyasha leaned back against the cool trunk of an blooming sakura tree. His honey golden eyes were fixed upon the purple, pink, dark blue horizon of the setting sun. His mind was riddled with a thousand thoughts and worries. The inu-hanyou lowered his gaze to see Aliya leaning against his chest. The young woman's eyes were closed in sleep. Inuyasha lowered a clawed hand to her head and began to run his fingers through her hair.

Watching as the strands slipped between his fingertips, he raised her hair to his nose and breathed in her scent deeply. The inu-hanyou held her close to him. _What am I going to do? Now that he knows you are here, he will continuously come after you... I cannot lose you again... It would kill me if I do... _Hot tears streamed down his cheeks. This surprised the hanyou greatly as he had never given in to tears before.

Reaching up he touched his face gently feeling the damp skin underneath his fingertips. Pulling his hand away from his face, Inuyasha felt instant anger. He had grown weak. Having this... human with him had made him weak. Inuyasha took Aliya's shoulders in his hands and removed her from his body. Taking great care he placed her beside him and he stood. _I cannot become weak. If I allow myself to do that... I will never be able to protect Aliya from Naraku..._

After watching Aliya for a moment, Inuyasha raced off in an easterly direction. Inuyasha raced through the grassy fields staring ahead of himself. His face was twisted with determination as he ran. _I have to get my head straight. I can't let Naraku find Aliya. _He slid to a halt looking around. _In order to protect her... I have to hide my feelings. I cannot let myself get caught up in remembering the love I had for her._ The inu-hanyou placed his hand on the handle of the Tetsusaiga sword.

Aliya slowly opened her eyes. "Inuyasha?" she said, softly as she rose from the ground. Looking around herself she realized that the hanyou youkai had once again vanished without a word. The young woman pulled her knees to her chest. Her mind was filled with thoughts of the night before. Inuyasha barely spoke to her as he ran from the clearing. She did not understand what had upset him so much but she knew it had to do with the fact that he and that Naraku referred to her as Aeiru. _I don't understand what's going on? Inuyasha's attitude towards me is so confusing. Sometimes it feels as if he loves me... but how can he... we barely know each other._

Aliya slowly stood and looked around herself. "I have a feeling the answers I need can be answered by that black haired demon Inuyasha called Naraku. But I do not know where to find him..." taking a deep breath, the young woman began to strike out on her own. There were so many questions that she needed to have answered and there were even some answers she had to questions that she didn't understand. The young woman became determined to figure out these mysteries.

"In my dreams... a young woman with brown hair and golden eyes is being chased by someone. Although I can see and feel the fear in her eyes and heart... it seems that she is not wholly afraid of the man who is chasing after her. When she is found, the man who had been chasing her runs her through with a sword," Aliya said to herself. "I wonder... if that dream is a memory... from my past? That would mean..." she stopped walking, her eyes widening. "I was killed." A frown appeared upon her pretty features. "That would mean that Inuyasha must have known about it. But then why didn't he say something?"

Sighing to herself, she already knew the answer to that. Inuyasha feared the consequences of telling her these truths. "He must want me to learn things on my own and not be told... but how can I figure out what happened when I don't understand it myself? I don't even have all the pieces of the puzzle." Taking a deep breath, Aliya cleared her mind. As she stood trying to collect her thoughts, she heard a strange sound coming from behind her. Turning she found herself staring into the black eyes of a wolf. Aliya took a step back. This wolf was unlike any she had beheld before. It was large and seemed to enjoy the fear that was radiating from her.

Aliya swallowed as she took another step back. "Good wolf... nice wolf..." she whispered as she looked around for a way to get away from the wolf. When she turned back the wolf had been joined by three others. The young woman's mouth fell open as her breath caught in her throat. "Oh... god.." she whispered before turning and running away. Aliya did not need to look back to know that the wolves were hot on her trail. She could almost hear their panting and growling as they followed her. Hearing a low growl Aliya risked her safety and turned her back to peer behind her. The wolf pack were not far behind her. She could almost see the saliva foaming at their fangs.

Aliya screamed trying to run faster but it seemed the faster that she ran the more the wolves gained on her. "Someone help me!" Aliya screamed as she ran. She turned her gaze back to see the wolves slowly gaining on her. She let out a cry of fear. "SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" she shouted. Suddenly a pair of hands reached out and grasped onto her wrists. Aliya was yanked off the main path and felt herself collide with something soft. She buried her face in it. From above her head she could hear someone growling dangerously. Waiting she could hear the wolves leave.

"Hey... what are you crazy? You don't run from a pack of wolves," came a male voice. Aliya pulled back and looked up to see the face of the man who saved her. Her eyes widened when she looked up at him. He had dark blue eyes that held a playful rebelliousness in them that reminded her of Inuyasha. He had long pitch black hair that was tied into a ponytail. Around his forehead he wore a brown fur band. His shoulders were covered by patches of fur as well. Unlike Inuyasha, this young man seemed far more mature. "I'm not crazy. And those things... they chased after me."

"What is a..." the young man frowned. "Oh I see... he ditched you to huh?" "Who?" Aliya asked him, not realizing he never took his arms from around her. "That mutt..." he growled. It didn't take Aliya long to realize who he was talking about. "Inuyasha is not a mutt," she snapped stepping back from him. "Heh, whatever... so what's your name and what are you doing in the middle of this forest." Aliya almost did not answer him but she knew that he had saved her when he could have let the wolves rip her to shreds. "My name is Aliya," she said, looking around them. "The name is Koga, the chief of the Mountain Wolf tribe."

Aliya's eyes snapped back towards him. "You are a wolf demon?" He nodded his head. The young woman sighed. "Inuyasha didn't leave me... not really... I left our camp and now I think I'm lost." Koga watched her silently. _So the mutt found himself another woman. This one smells of demon though. And while she was running I thought I saw her eyes turn gold. _"Would you like me to help you find the mu... I mean Inuyasha?" he asked her. The young woman nodded her head, relief flashing in her beautiful eyes. Koga swept her up into his arms and started running. Aliya gripped onto his muscular forearm. "You're faster than Inuyasha!" she shouted over the whistling wind.

"I'm a wolf demon..." he chuckled. "He is a dog demon... well... a half breed anyway." Aliya nodded her head falling silent as Koga ran through a grassy field. "Do you know where you are going?" "I am following his scent. He's near..." he said, quietly. As if on cue, Inuyasha appeared in view. He was staring off towards something. He turned and his handsome features twisted with rage. "What the hell are you doing with her!" he growled loudly. Aliya was surprised at the anger she heard in Inuyasha's voice but judging from the way that Koga spoke of him, she had a sense that there was some sort of rivalry between them.

"Don't get yourself in a huff, mutt. I just saved the girl's life," Koga snapped still holding Aliya in his arms. "You know you should know better than to leave her in the middle of a wolf territory." Inuyasha's face was filled with surprise. _Dammit... I was so wound up in my own thoughts I didn't even notice that I had brought her in a wolf pack's territory. She could have been killed_. "Aliya are you all right?" he said, calmly. The young woman nodded her head slowly. Koga sat her on her feet sensing that the young woman needed to. "Are you going to finally tell me what's going on? And why we are running from Naraku?" Aliya asked the inu-hanyou.

Inuyasha didn't know how to answer her. "Aliya... this isn't..." but before he could say anything Koga had stepped in. "You two are running from Naraku? I thought that you had already destroyed that asshole?" Inuyasha kept his golden eyes on Aliya. "No... he proved to be too strong." Aliya folded her arms across her chest. "Was I... I mean Aeiru killed, Inuyasha?" The hanyou's eyes widened. "Who told you that?" he started growling. "I've had that dream for a year now. It just never occurred to me that I was the girl or demon as you called her. So was I?"

Inuyasha took a deep breath. "Yeah..." he said quietly, "Who did it... who killed me?" The hanyou watched the young woman carefully. He did not know if that part of her past should be revealed just yet. "Don't ask me that..." he said. Aliya frowned and folded her arms over her chest. "You better start giving me answers soon." Inuyasha folded his hands within the sleeves of his haori. "Soon I will... I promise." Koga smirked as he watched this entire event unfold. _So he has feelings for her_? Aliya nodded her head. "Fine... I can leave with that I guess. Let's get going... where are we going by the way?"

The inu-hanyou's eyes shifted towards the okami. "We.. aren't going anywhere..." he said softly. Koga's eyes narrowed on the inu-hanyou. _What the hell is he staring at me for..._ "Koga... I need to talk to you... alone." Inuyasha lead Koga a bit a ways from Aliya. Taking a deep breath, the inu-hanyou began. "This is one of the hardest things I have ever had to do. I need you to watch over Aliya." Koga raised his eyebrows. "You want me to watch her?" Inuyasha looked past the okami. "I have no choice... I can't protect her from Naraku right now. He's already found her because of my stupidity. If you take her to the mountains it may give us the edge we need."

"Why are you protecting her from him? You do realize no matter what... he will not stop at anything until he has her?" Koga said. "I know... that's why... I'm giving her to you. Listen Koga... there is a lot.. about her you don't know..." "Then you better start talkin' cause I ain't putting my pack in danger." "I can only tell you too much... but what I can tell you is that... if Naraku gets a hold of her... we are all doomed." Koga frowned. "Don't tell me you've fallen for this..." Inuyasha growled in warning at the okami. "I fell for her a long time ago... when she was a demon named Aeiru. Are you gonna help us or not?"

Koga didn't say anything as he turned his gaze towards the young woman who had sat on the ground and was staring ahead. Her blue eyes now had a golden tint to them and her hair had started to lighten. Wordlessly the okami walked away from his rival and approached her. "Aliya... come on..." he said, calmly. Aliya stood up from the ground. "Where are we going?" "To my den..." Koga said lifting her into his arms. "Is Inuyasha coming?" Aliya asked. "No... he isn't..." Koga said as he took off running leaving the inu-hanyou standing in the middle of the field.

Inuyasha stared down at his feet. "This is for the best..." he whispered reassuring himself. But he knew... that nothing was going to be the same with her now gone. Turning Inuyasha frowned, his face twisting with determination. "Watch out Naraku... here I come!"


End file.
